Gracias Asami
by Andriux Herrera
Summary: Después de todo lo que ha pasado, Korra piensa a cerca de lo que le dijo Toph y de su charla con Zaheer, además de hablar con Asami sobre lo ocurrido en estos 3 años


Es curioso que tan sólo hace unas semanas estaba en mi viaje de autodescubrimiento tratando de contestar algunas preguntas, encontrar mi camino y saber qué hacer en un futuro. Lo gracioso de todo esto es que aún no encuentro la respuesta.

¿Será cierto lo que dijo **Toph**?, ¿Será posible pensar que el mundo no me necesita? ¿Acaso jamás podré traer el **Equilibrio** al mundo? ¿**Kuvira** tendrá razón?

No entiendo nada aún, ¿qué es lo que me hace falta?, no sé qué sea pero necesito averiguarlo de una vez por todas sino jamás podré derrotar a **Kuvira**, aunque a decir verdad no creo que eso sirva de mucho, porque una vez que la derrote habrá otro enemigo esperándome y creo que así sucederá hasta que alguno consiga matarme.

-¡**Korra**! –Gritaba **Asami** a lo lejos

-¡Por aquí! –Grité mientras bajaba del árbol donde estaba

-Por fin te encontré, te busqué por toda la **Isla**.

-Lo siento, es sólo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

-Tuviste 3 años para eso, ¿no lo crees?

Después de un pequeño silencio incomodo las dos comenzamos a reírnos casi a carcajadas, pasaron unos minutos y **Asami** me hizo una pregunta.

-¿Estas bien?, te vez un poco decaída.

-Pues te mentiría sí te dijera que estoy bien, estaba pensando en algo que me dijo **Toph**; ella dijo que el mundo no me necesita

-¡Eso es una mentira!, ¿realmente no creíste eso? ¿O sí?

-La verdad es que si, si lo he pensado pero ahora que lo pienso desde mucho antes que ella me lo dijera lo he pensado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Suspiré y le pedí que se sentara.

-Verás, hay algo que no te he dicho **Asami**, algo que según **Zaheer** es algo realmente importante.

-¿**Zaheer**?

-Sí, luego te cuento eso. Bien, hace 6 meses después que te mandé la carta decidí regresar a la **Ciudad**, estaba harta de no poder hacer nada en el **Sur**, quería verlos a ustedes otra vez y sobretodo, quería regresar porque en ese momento creía que podría volver a pelear y ser la misma de antes.

-Unos días antes de llegar me quedé sin provisiones, así que me detuve en un pueblo pesquero a comprar comida cuando un vendedor me reconoció y me tomó una foto no recuerdo para qué, segundos después unos ladrones se escapaban, traté de detenerlos pero uno de ellos me golpeó con una roca en la cabeza. No le di mucha importancia hasta que llegué a la **Ciudad** y la vi.

-¿A quién viste?

-Me vi a mi **Asami**, me vi en **Estado Avatar** justo como cuando **Zaheer** me envenenó, no podía regresar a la **Ciudad** con ese sentimiento dentro; temiéndome a mí misma así que di la vuelta y me fui al **Reino Tierra**, me compré ropa nueva y me corte el cabello. Hice un viaje de autodescubrimiento empezando por el **Árbol del Tiempo**; fui ahí para reconectarme con **Raava** pero fue inútil, como ya no había a que quedarme me fui, vagué por varias partes del **Reino** tratando de encontrar respuestas pero fue en vano, hace unas semanas esa alucinación me condujo a un ring entré ahí para pelear y fue un desastre, me dieron una de las peores palizas de mi vida. Un **Espíritu** me guió hasta el **Pantano** y traté de huir de esa alucinación, así fue como conocí a **Toph**, días después me dijo que aún tenía **veneno** en el cuerpo y cuando los hijos de **Tenzin** me encontraron decidí sacarlo por fin de mi sistema, entré en el **Estado Avatar **otra vez y creí que lo había superado por fin, pero todo cambio cuando fui a **Zaofu**.

-¿Qué sucedió?, quiero decir si supe que **Kuvira** te derrotó pero no supe porque.

-Me estoy oxidando, mis movimientos son demasiado torpes y lentos, **Kuvira** me venció en segundos, **Su **me obligó a entrar en el **Estado Avatar**, cuando estaba por matar a **Kuvira**, ella alzó la mirada y vi mi rostro en su cuerpo era como si me estuviera haciendo daño a mí misma, me aterroricé perdí la concentración y ahí fue cuando ella me derrotó. **Asami **algo dentro de mí me dice que el mundo no me necesita y no sólo porque no encontré nada en mi viaje sino que hace 3 años tuve visiones de **Amon**, mi tío y **Vaatu**, los 3 me dijeron que ya nadie me necesitaba y que me rindiera, sé que no fue real pero una parte de mi mente así lo cree.

-**Korra**, por favor escúchame; tú no estás sola, jamás lo vas a estar, ninguno de nosotros dejaría que algo te pasara ni te abandonaría. Admito que fue una decisión muy abrupta e impulsiva el irte sin decirle nada a nadie. Todos nos preocupamos mucho por ti cuando tu padre nos dijo que te habías ido 6 meses antes, no fue algo muy justo que no me dijeras nada de eso, es más sí hubieses llegado a **Ciudad República **te habría apoyado en todo y lo sabes.

-El mundo aún te necesita, tú eres quien traerá el **Equilibrio** al mundo **Korra**, nunca lo olvides, tal vez las cosas se vuelvan difíciles e incluso incontrolables pero a mí me enseñaron que no hay ningún enemigo al que el **Avatar **no pueda vencer, siempre hay una solución para todo. Tú serás la que derroté a **Kuvira** al final y derrotarás a todos los que quieran destruir nuestro mundo.

-Después de 3 años creo que es justo que nos permitas ayudarte **Korra**, todos te extrañamos mucho durante este tiempo.

-¿Aún tienes esas alucinaciones?

-No lo sé, no he entrado en el **Estado Avatar **desde ese día por miedo. **Asami** no sé qué voy a hacer. –Me comenzó a temblar la voz y pude notar que derrame una insignificante lagrimita-.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo **Zaheer**? ¿Cuándo lo viste?

-Cuando huimos de **Zaofu** entré al **Mundo Espiritual **buscando a **Iroh** para pedirle su consejo pero me encontré con **Zaheer**. Él habló conmigo y trató de pedirme perdón por lo que hizo, me dijo algo que **Toph** también me había dicho y otras cosas más.

-¿Qué fue eso exactamente?

-**Toph** y **Zaheer** me dijeron que tenía que aprender de mis enemigos. No entiendo que es lo que debo aprender de cada uno de ellos sólo sé que los 3 estaban en **Desequilibrio** y según **Zaheer **yo también. Otra cosa que me dijo es que debo hablar sobre mis miedos y enfrentarlos para estar en paz conmigo. También algo que aún me parece una locura, él dijo que debo perdonar a todos lo que me han herido y a mí misma.

-Eso tiene sentido, siempre se aprende algo de una mala experiencia y si hay oportunidad cambiar ese mal rato por uno bueno e inolvidable. Creo que concuerdo con eso, si estás en **Desequilibrio**, por todo lo que has dicho; no has hablado con nadie de todo lo que te ha pasado ni cómo te sentiste en ese instante, solo lo olvidas y avanzas. Jamás pensé que lo diría pero **Zaheer** tiene razón en todo, te puedo poner un ejemplo si gustas; te dije ayer que hablé con mi padre y estoy considerando el perdonarlo, porque a pesar de lo que hizo, sigue siendo mi padre y pasé muchos buenos momentos con él, no quiero vivir infeliz el resto de mi vida así que prefiero reconciliarme con todos aquellos que me han lastimado a tener todo ese veneno emocional dentro de mi destruyendo mi interior.

-¿Y tú crees que algún día podré hacerlo?

-Claro que sí **Korra**, no tengo dudas.

Ambas nos levantamos y le di un gran abrazo a **Asami**, me encanta platicar con ella, siento demasiada confianza como para contarle todo lo que me pasa, siempre me escucha y me da ánimos para seguir adelante.

-Gracias **Asami**, por todo lo que has hecho por mi durante todos estos años y perdón por haberme ido sin avisar, nunca fue mi intención preocuparlos.

-No hay nada que agradecer **Korra**, para eso soy tu amiga ¿qué no?, será mejor que vayamos al **Templo**, **Tenzin** me mandó a buscarte para cenar desde hace un rato.

Volvimos a reír y nos fuimos caminando rumbo al **Templo**, sé que jamás voy a estar sola y me agrada que mis amigos estén conmigo de forma incondicional.


End file.
